Surana and the blood of her predecessor's after
by Tigereyes45
Summary: Neira Surana has defeated the Blight. She has been hunting darkspawn with her friends and a few of the soldiers of Ferelden's army since. Now though she has a chance to be an arl. She was never one who liked titles but she knows she cannot turn down this chance. She is determine to show the world that not all Grey Wardens are bad. I do not own Dragon Age or it's characters.
1. Chapter 1 Day One the Start of a Long Wa

**This is my first Dragon Age story. It is about my first character of the game the Surana mage. I am using the default name Neira for the female Surana, as the name of the character of this story. I hope you enjoy and if you have any advice on how to write the DA characters such as Alistair, and Zevran better.**

* * *

"Neira you can't be serious about going alone." Alistair says desperate to convince her otherwise but the elven mage fixes her short cut blood red hair and continues to be absurdly stubborn.

"I won't be alone. Mhairi will be with me." Neira retorts, remembering the girl's name from earlier introductions. She turns back to her packs. They were really stuffed already, with extra potions and gear. She still had to finish packing as well, so the likelihood of the rest of her things having to be brought on a cart after her was high.

"That's not the same thing. She's an escort. One. You are the warden who ended the blight, no doubt there will trouble. Why not take Zevran with you?"

"Yes Warden, why not? Then we could be alone for a change." The elf says as he walks over smoothly and without effort, setting his arm around the warden's waist as she stood up from pulling out a few extra mabari treats she had.

She pulls away from him and walks over to the other side of the room to grab a knife. "What would us being alone change Zevran? It would still be two versus whoever attacks us. If I go with just you instead of just Mhairi." Neira says and rubs the dried blood stains on the knife. She knew they were never coming off but she still tried to clean them off every once in a while. It was sentimental to her. Maybe she was too sentimental sometimes.

"That's not what I meant Neira." Zevran says, cooing as he reaches for her again.

"Then you've lost me." Neira says and sets the knife in it's sheath that was tied to her leg. She feels Zevran's hand grabs hers and spin her.

"Zevran. What are you doing?"

"Watching how a grey warden defends one of his own." Zevran teases. He watches Alistair's face as he dips Neira who smacks his hands away from her and moves away from him quickly to the opposite side of the room where she looks over the shelves for anything she might need.

"Zevran we don't have times for games. I will be leaving very soon I have to make sure I have everything ready. If I am to be an Arl, then I have to be a prepared one."

"Never mind, don't take Zevran." Alistair says and shoots him an angry look that made Zevran laugh heartily. "But why aren't you taking Hark?"

"You know he's staying in Denerim for the time. He will be sent to Amaranthine as soon as they can spare him again." She sits on the bed and pulls her pack closer. She opens it and check to make sure all her poultices were in it. Once she was happy with the way the bag was organized she shuts it.

Alistair frowns more deeply. "Then allow me to come. I can be spared for at least a few days just to make sure you make it there safely."

"I am not a child in need of protection Alistair." She stands up and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss, before letting him go again and simply resting her small hands on his chest. "We both know that we both can't go. One of us has to stay here until the other grey wardens come and you already have orders to go to Kirkwall after that. You can't come and that's that."

"But Neira, after everything with the blight."

"Denerim needs to be rebuilt and I told Anora I was needed elsewhere. She already knew I wasn't planning on staying plus, after all of this we still have to visit Sten in his home country."

"Wait, since when?" Alistair asks surprised by the news.

"He invited me to come along right after we defeated the archdemon. He wasn't so happy when I agreed as long as you two could join me as well, but I talked him over. It was easy to speak up for you but he took a lot of convincing to not kill Zevran on sight if he came."

"Ah, our warden. Always with the silver tongue that could charm any snake."

"That's ridiculous. Sten isn't a snake. He's a qunari. A lot less venomous."

"No less dangerous."

"Or understanding."

"Oh, stop it you two. Care to help me carrying my things downstairs. My guide is waiting. As well as the Orlais wardens."

"And your Arling." Zevran chimes.

"And the new recruits you'll find no doubt." Alistair adds and let's Neira go as they all grab a bag.

They walk down the stone steps of the house Neira and Alistair had saved up a portion of their money to pay rent for. It was a small two story building that had two rooms and a very small kitchen downstairs. There was a fireplace as well and enough room for the three and the usual mabari hound that was there to sit and chat when they weren't out on missions or jobs, or just out shopping they had, had plenty of fun times at home. Still for the most part they were never there and within a few days the place would be empty once again.

Neira looks back at the building that had provided there shelter for the few months after the war She had first told Anora she did not want the Arling, but somehow she was talked into it.

"Hello Commander."

"Neira is fine." She says and shakes Mhairi's hand. "Sorry to keep you waiting out here."

"No, it is fine. I am glad to have the opportunity to work with you, one of the most revered Grey Wardens there is."

Neira laughs. "Maybe revered for now but time will past and that will change."

"With all respect Miss. I doubt that."

Neira simply nods letting the conversation come to an end. She looks back at Alistair and Zevran. "I can count on you two to keep things in order while I'm gone, correct?"

"My dear lady, do you doubt us. After everything we've been through." Zevran says pretending to play the wounded man.

Neira just smiles at him. "Not at all my dear crow."

Zevran smirks at the pet name and takes a step back. His time on the stage was over for now, as he allows Alistair to take the lead. "Neira," He starts but chokes up. Alistair looks down as Neira grabs his hands and lifts them up. He sighs and closes his eyes, thinking over what he would say next. Once he thought he had found the words he dares to open his eyes and look into her bright pale green eyes. They looked as if they were made of small crystals. Sparkled and dotted with spots of blue and white. "please be safe?" He finishes, requesting his last request of her for who knew how long.

"Don't worry Al. I'm sure everything will be fine. I write letters and keep you updated on everything, but you must do the same."

"I will." He promises.

"Thank you."

"Does you ruling an Arling mean you will pause in your search for, **her**?" He asks knowing the answer already.

"No. Leliana is helping me as well. Alistair I know you and Morrigan never got along, but she called me sister and she was my close friend. She is also the mother of your child."

This caused him to frown and let go of her arms. Not the reaction she wanted but one she knew might occur. "And whose brilliant plan was that?"

"This silly mage's." She answers and sets her own hand on her pack's straps.

Alistair gives her a side look. She was still smiling. Her eyes shone, and she was smiling but he couldn't help but think she was sad. He knew her well enough by now to know when her smile was one of false cheerfulness, or when she was smiling simply to make sure no one gave up, when she her smile was genuine, or one was complete blithe. He could tell just by what her smile was what she truly felt, he had wondered many times if anyone else had ever noticed.

"Commander, I'm sorry but if we are to arrive on time we must go now."

Neira quickly turns to face her guide. "Yes, sorry. Goodbyes can take so long sometimes. I'm sorry for any hindrance, just a moment more please?"

Mhairi nods and silently stands, waiting once again.

Alistair hugs Neira as she had started to turn back to him. He squeezes her as tight as he could without thinking he would hurt her beneath her armor. She squeezes him back. "I love you Surana. Make sure to come back in one piece."

"And without any new broken hearts." Zevran adds ruining the moment. Alistair turns to shoot him a death glare but Neira laughs and rests her hand on Alistair's cheek to push his attention back to her.

"I will. Stop worrying."

"I can't help it. With such a close call with the archdemon."

"Alistair. An archdemon and regular darkspawn are two different things, completely."

"I know. It's just, you were so, and yet you still managed to deliver the final blow."

"Alistair." Neria says calmingly. She waits for him to relax again while in her arms, resting his head in the crevice of her neck and shoulder. She lets him stay there for a few moments gently swaying her back and forth as he did so.

When it was finally time to go he kissed her. Passionately, yet gently, one last time before she had to turn her back on them and leave. He wished she didn't have to go. He also wish he could go with, because he knew that wherever Neira went trouble was sure to follow, even though the whole time he had known her she always tried to find the best solution to everything, and more often than not, did.

* * *

 **I know it may be a bit of a slow build but there shall be more. This story is taking place, from right before Awakening then continues throughout the story and will go on to what happens to her after, the part of the warden's story we never see. I may also be using this character for another Dragon Age story I will begin writing soon.**


	2. Chap 2 A Day Alone and Maybe a Night Out

She was young then. Young and inexperienced. Young, inexperienced, and small. She was powerless back then. Yes, she was, so telling herself that should dull the pain, shouldn't it? It should help her not misplace the blame...But it didn't. She doesn't remember her past well. She knew she was happy once. Then there was blood.

Blood...screams...magic of a different kind. It drained her. Grass. Grass that was sticky. Sticky with what she wasn't sure. She didn't want to know. She stands up again. She had too or else her body might explode. She felt the sudden heat flood through it.

Someone had told her of this before. They warned her. What did they say though? She couldn't remember. She looks around and sees hands reaching out for her. They grab her and pull her in all directions. Her skin started tearing. She saw it fall apart and she bites her lip trying not to scream.

Then, she was awake. Her eyes were not held down by the weight of sleep anymore. No, if she could guess they were wide with terror. Panting heavily and trying not to be heard she stands up. She avoids hitting her head against the small bed above her own and looks around to make sure no one else had yet awakened.

She stoops low and quietly open the chest that sat at the foot of the bunk bed where she slept. She pulls out a necklace and squeezes it between her fingers. Then she pulls out a knife and sets it deep in her robe's folds. The cold steel could still be felt on her skin through the clothing.

She shuts the chest again before weaving her way through the other beds and students, some of whom slept awkwardly. So much so they were practically hanging off of there beds. Smoothly she avoids waking any of them, taking measured, deep breaths along the way to calm herself down. She enters the small room that branches off the main one.

"It was just a nightmare dear. Nothing to worry about." She says with a practiced calmness that helps ease her as she sits in front of a vanity. She sets down the necklace down before lighting one of the candles that sat on the vanity. She was happy to use it to bring some light into the dark hours of what she suspected was early dawn.

She picks up a hairbrush. She wasn't sure whose it was. She could never remember where she had sat her own down at, but it didn't matter. Most of the other apprentices didn't mind and she would be sure to clean it after. She starts at her hair, brushing the short mess it was from sleep.

"Now Neira, you know it was just a dream. Don't let it bother you so." She says, looking at herself in the mirror. She fixes the one braid in her hair. Adjusting and tightening the braid; she finishes brushing the short stock of red that barely went past her sharp, pointed ears.

She went over some spells and a few prayers before going back to her bed. She held a bottom bunk in the apprentice chambers but she would go through her Harrowing when she awoke again. She would become a full mage as long as everything went well for her. Irving had no doubt in her, she knew that, but she also knew many of the templars were anticipating it. It made her nervous and inside grew a fear of failing. She thought that was the worst thing that could happen.

She was wrong of-course. Something worse did happen. She passed.

How was she to know that Jowan would come to her, seeking out help, lying, using her? How was she to know she wouldn't be able to return to the tower until months after? She had done everything she could to help him, even kept it from Irving, her favorite mentor, who she respected more than anyone else. Still he ran, and still she missed him. He was her closest friend. Was.

He had been a blood mage and this outcome saddened her. She felt betrayed by his secret, her best friend had lied to her and she was casted out of her home as a result. Still, Duncan was there and he saved her. He brought her to the Grey Wardens. He had given her a new home. A home with friends. Friends she could and would protect. Friends she would die for. Friends who gave her a reason to fight. To live. Friends who were family now. Ones she rarely saw. That dream was the last dream she ever had as a mage of the circle. Sometimes she wishes it had been a better one. Sometimes she wishes it was her last dream ever.

"Warden, are you alright?"

Neira turns around to see Oghren there. He had his hand on his belt and was leaning against the door frame. For a moment she had thought Leliana was there, calling for her to wake and see the new day or to spirit her away from here and see the night in a different light. "Yes. I'm alright. I'm thinking. Being an Arl is very different than simply being a mage or traveling as a grey warden."

Oghren nods and stops leaning against the frame of the doorway. He stands up straighter before crossing his arms. "Someone's out front for you commander." The way he said it. No friendly tone, no hint of the alcohol he had undoubtedly already consumed today.

She purses her lips a quick moment before smiling. Surana nods and stands, leaving behind the memories her head was pondering on. She had defeated the blight. It was her hand that held the blade that killed the dragon. Her magic was the last thing the dragon felt before it vanished. The final moment before Morrigan disappeared. "Tell them I am coming Oghren." He gives her a curt nod but doesn't move to leave yet. Even he could tell when she had more to say. Even he knew when her mind was not clear. When there was moments she shouldn't be alone. Was she really that obvious?

"You know, sometimes I miss the days when we were just allowed to walk around until we found trouble." Surana offers trying to lighten the mood. To speak to a friend.

Oghren smiles. "Is that an invitation?"

She laughs. "Yes, let's spend a week away from all titles, walking around an unknown land until someone tries to kill us. Knowing the company we use to keep it shouldn't be that long until crows, or assassins of another kind come our way and give us some fun." She jokes.

"Aye. Or until we get drunk to our fancies' delight at the nearest tavern."

"Oghren you're always drunk. You've emptied my cask more times than I care to count or my employees care to admit. They have shared their annoyance about having to constantly refill it Mr. Dwarf."

He laughs. "Well you need to get a bigger cask then. One with better ale to. The kind you get taste of rotten wood. You should try the stuff I make sometimes."

"I don't think I could appreciate it as much as Wynne did, my friend."

"Aye that woman knew her brew. 'Specially fer a mage."

"Yes. Yes she did."

Neira follows him out and through the halls to the main. She looks around and sees Anders standing in his usual spot. The same went for Woosley and Varel. Whom seems to have pressing matters on his mind from the way his face was contorted.

"Yes Seneschal Varel?" She asks looking around the room. No one was there except for their usual company.

"I have some letters for you. I was told they were urgent and that they would want your immediate attention." Varel says giving a look to the dwarf that stood behind the arl.

"But I was told someone was here for me."

"They were, but then they left."

"Do you know who they were?"

"No. A messenger was all. Refused to give the letters to the private outside. Almost didn't give them to me ma'am."

"Alright let me see them then."

"Here you go Arl."

Neira takes the letters and thanks him. She turns to take her leave back to her room, looking over the letters as she walks away. One had a strange seal she guesses to be quite foreign from Ferelden. It was a well ordained, intricate seal. If she were to guess it would mean Leliana had written and sent it. That made a smile cross her lips before she hid it. There were two other letters as well.

One simply had a symbol of a crow flying between two pointed ears. Most likely it was thought of to be a clever joke. The third had nothing on the outside. Neither on the front nor back of the letter. She turns the letters over in her hands before opening her bedroom door. She walks over to her small shelf, setting the letters on her desk that sat in the right corner of the room, farthest from the door.

"You aren't going to read them?"

"No, not tonight Oghren. Tonight I am tired. It has been a long two days."

"Two days? Feels like weeks more like it."

Neira nods slowly in agreement with the disgruntled dwarf. "That it does."

"Well let's get going then." He says with a toss of his hands, into the air, before resting one hand on his axe's handle and the thumb of the other in hole in his belt.

"Where do you think we're going?" Neira questions not really feeling up to the task. Whatever the task was.

"To the tavern to drink your woes away."

"In amaranthine?"

"Yep. Unless there's one around here."

"Why?"

"To get you out and about. Ya need to socialize warden and spend a night forgetting your woes. Plus your cask is empty."

"Of course it is." She looks back at her bed temptingly. Neira longed for the sleep that called to her. It almost hurt to turn it away. "Well I guess a couple drinks couldn't hurt. Are we bringing Anders?"

"Nope. Just you and me warden. Let's see if you've learned to hold your drink any better since the blight."

"Oh I think you're going to be surprised."

"You've got the same spunk but last time that spunk got you stuck in a water basin with Morrigan and Sten watchin' over you aaaand cleaning youse up."

"Yes but it was better than how you ended up on the roof of some poor bloke's home. Yelping for your mommy in your drunken stupor." Neira retaliates, earning her a few mutters from Oghren.


	3. Chapter 3 The First Judgement

"Never again!"

"Commander,"

"NEVER BLOODY AGAIN!"

"Well I did advise against it."

"Continue that sentence and you'll feel why mages' magic is feared." Surana growls. A little too late as he had already finished.

Varel ever the formal man replies with a, "Yes Arl."

"Stop calling me that!" Neira couldn't stand hearing those words. She wasn't an Arl. She was a mage who missed her circle. Well maybe not the circle as much as her friends. She missed Irving and Wynne. She missed her Alistair and her hark.

Varel coughs uncomfortably. "Um, I think I will go fetch the dwarf."

"Yes! Fetch him so I can have his head on the end of Ander's staff!" Neria shouts throwing a book at Varel. It misses him completely and hits the door instead. He walks out of the room, shaking his head.

That left poor Neira alone with a throbbing headache and a wish for a league of darkspawn to attack again to take her anger out on. She thanked the gods that Zevran wasn't there to see her or Alistair. She missed them true but she didn't want to think what jokes the two would make at her expense or what Zevran would try to do, before being stopped by Alistair who would lecture her in the morning about etiquette if he himself didn't have enough drinks to be hung over. Always with a grin on his face and whimsy in his voice.

The splinting pain in her head made even the the smallest thought hurt her. "He did something to my drink. I know it." She grumbles angrily.

"The commander has asked for you." Varel tells Oghren who was currently hanging upside down on the wall from two pegs that held his feet up, by the pant cuffs. He continues snoring and Varel prays that the others recruits the Commander will find to become Grey Wardens were of a better lot than the ones she had recruited so far.

"I see they actually held his weight. I'm surprised. Delighted but surprised." Anders says and begins snickering as the upside down dwarf begins to come too.

"Wha-what?!" Oghren says with alarm as he tries to move and could only sway. He realizes he was pinned to the wall and begins fighting it. There was a ripping noise and with a great "Ooof." Oghren lands on the ground. Head first of course. He rubs the back of his head and stretches his back,(much to the dismay of the men standing before him) right before he starts stumbling away.

Varel gives Anders a cross look. "I will be telling the warden that you are to blame if she asks why the dwarf is walking around without pants."

"Oh come on Seneschal. Do you have any proof that it was me?"

"Anders, who else is here who would want to hang that dwarf."

"Everyone."

"By the cuffs of his pants?"

Anders snickers. "Maybe the blood rushing to his head will clear it a bit."

Varel shakes his head. "Please refrain yourself in the future."

"No promises." Anders says joyfully and walks away from him.

After having changed into the battledress Leliana had given her, Neira was now sitting at her desk. Reading the letters.

'Dear warden, Neira Surana, I have been in Orlais for the three months since the blight has ended so I have not heard much from Ferelden or how it's people fair during the rebuilding. How is it going? I hope you and Alistair are well and that Zevran has not caused you two too much trouble. How is the mabari, Hark? I miss him. I saw a chew toy I thought would fit him from a small trinket shop. It was a stuff darkspawn.

Orlais is the same as ever though the game has changed little since I had left the players have changed greatly. I miss my friends, Tug and Sketch. Did I ever tell you of them? Also I have been keeping eyes out like you asked, but no sign of Morrigan. Should we really be looking for her? You did promise to not follow.

Sincerely your friend,

Leliana.'

Neira smiles before putting the letter away. She would write Leliana back later. She picks up the knife beside her and opens Zevran's letter. Careful not to ruin the picture on it.

The letter was shoddy to say the least and seemed to be written within minutes. The writing was also very childlike and not neat at all.

'Dear Neira, I am writing to you from a small tavern room in dim light. I will be quick since my job lies nearby. Working with the wardens has proven profitable. You're comrades have so many old debts to settle. Soon though, I will be leaving Alistair and the others. Once we reach the Free Marches and I am assured that I have a few new means of work. I had only stayed here so long to make sure no one was following your trail to come after you later. Don't worry my dear, I will keep a lookout for any jobs on you and handle them accordingly. As well as ensure your sweet does not meet an undesirable fate while in the free marches as I promised you. An assassin is his word. or something such as that.

Sincerely,

your assassin and freed crow.'

Neira stops herself from laughing. Even breathing was tiring at the moment and the noise sent searing pain through her mind. Laughing would kill her and cause her to fall on her face. Note to self for the future, drinking did nothing to stop the taint's music. If anything it made it louder. How could Oghren handle this?

She tucks Zevran's and Leliana's letters to the bottom of a drawer in a secret compartment. Receiving letters from an assassin and an orlesian bard, and leaving them out in the open was just asking for trouble.

She picks up the last letter and looks over the plain, dull envelope. She wasn't quite sure who it was from, which was why she had saved it for last. She did, however have a hunch about who it was from and what it's contents were. Her hunch made her heart jump. It had taken a week to get to the vigil and she has been here for three days since. It was only reasonable to hope he too had written her, correct? Having received letters from Zevran and Leliana now as well. He should be with the other wardens by now.

As she starts cutting open the letter she hears gasps and shouts from the halls. As well as an all too familiar gruntal, deep set laugh. She sets the letter and knife down. Pushing her chair back, she stands up and walks out of her bedchamber. Making her way towards the main hall. A few of the kitchen staff and house maids run by her. She watches them flee, still surprised any would even work here. Only in the tower had she ever seen humans working for elves, and they were either tranquil or occasionally a templar following orders.

"Varel, what is going on?" Neira asks in a clear voice, masking her agitation. Then she spots Oghren as he darts out of the hall she had just come from, muttering about mages and shleets. That wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't swinging his axe around and had on his pants. "For Andraste's sake, why doesn't he have on pants?" She asks Varel covering her eyes before looking away and asking Oghren, startled, "Why don't you have on pants?!"

"Warden, that blasted,"

"My mabari isn't here Oghren. So don't you dare start blaming him this time." Neira says, staring at the ceiling now, feeling it was the only place she could cast her eyes safely. She had faced that excuse a number of times during the blight. He used it so often that Hark had actually begun stealing his pants just to get back at the dwarf.

"It was the darndest thing commander. Out of nowhere he came and attacked me. Barely fended him off but he got my pants. I'm looking for him right now."

"That didn't happen." She states not buying it. Then she looks at Varel with a side glance, risking looking away from the safety of the ceiling. "That didn't happen right?" She asks starting to doubt her certainty. As far as she knew they should've still been in the tavern when they woke up. She wasn't exactly sure how they got back safely. It wasn't a very clean or large establishment but it was a lot closer to them then a day trip to Amaranthine.

"No Arl. That didn't happen."

"See? That didn't happen Oghren." Neira says, casting her gaze back at the dwarf, regretting it immediately. "Someone please fetch him his pants." She begs as Anders laughs from behind her. Varel motions over a guard and whispers to him.

Oghren snorts. "It did too Warden. I'm telling ya it did and now I can't find my blasted pants!" He shouts and swings his axe sloppily, putting a hole in the floor by his feet.

"Here you go sir. Please dress yourself." The guard Varel had talked to says as he hands Oghren a pair of pants from the dwarf's room. The lad's voice was trembling as his nerves began to get the better of him, when Oghren turned to his direction.

"Found the culprit commander. Dare to steal my pants do you. I'll take your hands." The red faced dwarf swings his axe down almost (literally) getting the lad's hands. The knight quickly drops the pants and backs away.

"No you won't. Now dress yourself Oghren! Please!" Neira begs, finding the ceiling quite interesting again.

He grumbles a complaint but puts the pants on. "They're on."

"Thank you." Neira says truly thankful that she could now look about without a deep blush setting in her cheeks or a burning sensation surge through her eyes.

"Now that, that has been dealt with there are some matters that need your attention Arl." Varel says pretending the scene that had just occurred hadn't.

"What is it?"

"There's a thief who had snuck onto the property. He is quite strong and when he was found he was trying to steal a few oddities. It took quite a few guards to apprehend him and it is up to you to decide what should be done with him."

"Because I'm the new Arl?"

"Yes ma'am and this land and its rulings are now under your charge."

"Alright. I will go to question him Varel. Is there anything else that needs my attention today before I set off for the deep roads?"

"That is good to hear Arl." He hadn't been sure how the new arl was going to do and frankly it wasn't off to a good start but that wasn't entirely her fault. Varel did think that she should have had better judgement than to go out drinking last night with Oghren, but she seemed to be taking her duties seriously now. "No Arl there is not."

"Varel, please, my name is Neira."

"I know, warden commander."

"Then please address me by it."

"I would prefer not to."

Giving in with a sigh, Neira walks towards the front door and calls out, "Oghren, Anders, you two ready to get the day started?"

"Are we going to stomp some darkspawn."

"Why is it always darkspawn with you? Maybe we're going out shopping. Did that ever cross your mind dwarf?"

"Why would we go out shoppin' when there's darkspawn to be killing?"

"Is that all grey wardens do?"

"Pretty much."

Neira waits for them to stop. "We have plenty of time to do all those things later. Are you two ready to go?" She asks her voice cheerful and ready to get the day started.

"Sure but where are we going?" Asks the curious Anders.

"To judge a thief." Neira says almost with a bit too much flare. She had grown to love theatrics from all those days with Leliana and Zevran.

Oghren shakes his head as Anders laughs from her absurdly, overdramatic voice. "What did he steal? A ring of ancient power?" He asks sarcastically. Still giggling.

Neira shrugs. "Not sure what all it was, we're about to go find out why he would bother though." She says with her usual grin placed on her face.

"Let's get going you two before I decide to take my anger out on both of yer grinning faces." Oghren snorts and Neira opens the doors.

"Come now Oghren would you really hit a girl?" Anders asks coyly.

"I'd hit anything. Even someone as feminine as you, mage."

They continue to argue and Neira tunes them out with expert skill.

Neira steels her face as she enters the prison. It was in a building right off to the side of the main hall. She didn't really like prisons. After the few experiences she has had with them, she definitely prefered being anywhere but near them. She greets the guards before looking at her prisoner. He was sitting down staring at the floor. His long black hair was out of his face and fell a little past his shoulders. When he takes notice of her and the two bickering behind her he gives Neira a death glare. It was hardly frightening. In fact it reminds her of Hark when he didn't get something he wanted.

"What a cute pout." She says aloud. Anders and Oghren immediately stop arguing and the prisoner gave her a look of disbelief before it changed to one of disgust. He turns his head away before speaking.

"If you're here to kill me then do so." He orders. He was definitely raised by those with power. Maybe a family with a strong line of warriors in their tree.

"Why would I kill you?" Neira asks.

"I stole. I know what happens when you steal from an Arl."

"Not all of us order deaths over such petty acts." He said nothing. Neira continues. "Why did you try to steal from us? You do realize this is now a base for the grey wardens, do you not?"

"I know." He finally faces Neira again. "I only stole what is rightfully mine." He clearly felt he was entitled to all that he try to take.

"Rightfully yours?"

"Oh he's an entitled tyke, is he?" Oghren reaches for his axe. He waits the go ahead signal from Neira.

"I'm pretty sure it only counts as stolen if you actually manage to steal it without being caught." Anders inputs.

"Ma'am everything the prisoner tried to steal is in that chest." One of the guards say interrupting their conversation.

"Yes, rightfully mine. I am Nathaniel Howe and this was my family's home until you killed my father."

"Oh. You're Rendon Howe's boy." Neira says simply. "So I take it that you know who I am?"

Nathaniel's eyes grow brighter as if he was imagining all the ways he could exact revenge on the woman in front of him. "Yes."

Neira was unfazed. "Hmm. Alright then. Guard, give him his things and let him go."

"You're letting me go free?" Nathaniel sounds as if he had been caught off guard.

"Are you sure about this Warden? He could come back and decide theivery isn't the only thing he'll try his hand at."

"I must say the dwarf has a point."

"I am sure. If he does return to harm us then we shall destroy him. However he stole nothing that wasn't originally his. I don't see why he should not be allowed to take his things. We have no use for his things anyways when we already have our own armor and weapons."

"Ma'am are y-you sure?" The guard asks. This was highly unorthodox.

Neira gives the guard a sour look and he begins fumbling with the keys. "Of-course I will do so right away." He unlocks the door and points to the trunk. "You're things are in there. You are lucky the warden commander is letting you go unpunished."

Nathaniel says nothing as he grabs his things. He gives Neira one more questioning glance before walking out of the prison.

"Well I'm glad that's done. Now who's ready to go to the deep roads?" Neira asks cheerfully. Her face lit up and she was already walking towards the door.

"It's better than the woods." Oghren grumbles as he follows her out.

"Can't we just go to the city or something?" Ander asks. He honestly didn't want to go digging around in the deep roads.

"Welp." Oghren mutters.

"Pit stain." Anders retorts.


End file.
